Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator series
Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator series and Dragon P.I. by Karina Fabian, aka Karina L. Fabian. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Horror Series Description or Overview Most zombie novels start with the aftermath of the zombie apocalypse where the worlds populations has already been decimated. This one though played for laughs and not horror has an increasing zombie threat, but the threat is mainly contained by professional zombie exterminators and police. ~ Goodreads Reader Lead's Species * Zombie Exterminator Primary Supe * Zombies What Sets it Apart * Plays for humor over horror Narrative Type and Narrators * Books in Neeta Lyffe Series Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator series: # Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator (2010) # I Left My Brains in San Francisco (2012) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides none yet Other Writing on Wiki by Author Dragon Eye Series by Author Dragon Eye, PI series: # Dragon Eye, P.I. in Firestorm of Dragons (2008) Anthology # Magic, Mensa & Mayhem (Dragon Eye, PI #2) # Dragon Eye, PI: Amateurs (unknown) SF # Greater Treasures (2013) SF * 4.5 "Los Lagos Heat" in Manifesto UF — Dragon Eye ~ More: DragonEye, PI: DragonEye Stories in Chronological Order Shorts & Anthologies: *"Los Lagos Heat" in Manifesto UF — Dragon Eye World Building Setting Places: * Supernatural Elements ✥ Zombies, , , , Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * World ✥ By the 2040s, the shambling dead have become and international problem. While governments and special interest groups vie for the most environmentally-friendly way to rid the world of zombies, a new breed of exterminator has risen: The Zombie Exterminator. When zombie exterminator Neeta Lyffe gets sued because a zombie she set afire stumbles onto a lawyer's back porch, she needs money, fast. So she agrees to train apprentice exterminators in a reality TV show that makes Survivor look like a game of tag. But that's nothing compared to having to deal with crazy directors, bickering contestants and paparazzi. Can she keep her ratings up, her bills paid and her apprentices alive and still keep her sanity? ~ Goodreads | Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator by Karina L. Fabian Protagonist ✥ Neeta Lyffe: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator (2010): Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator: By the 2040s, the shambling dead have become an international problem. While governments and special interest groups vie for the most environmentally-friendly way to rid the world of zombies, a new breed of exterminator has risen: The Zombie Exterminator. When zombie exterminator Neeta Lyffe gets sued because a zombie she set afire stumbles onto a lawyer's back porch, she needs money fast. So she agrees to train apprentice exterminators in a reality TV show that makes Survivor look like a child's tag game. But that's nothing compared to having to deal with crazy directors, bickering contestants and paparazzi. Can she keep her ratings up, her bills paid and her apprentices alive and still keep her sanity? Based on characters from "Wokking Dead" in The Zombie Cookbook. ✤ BOOK TWO—I Left My Brains in San Francisco (2012): Zombie problem? Call Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator--but not this weekend. On vacation at an exterminator’s convention, she's looking to relax, have fun, and enjoy a little romance. Too bad the zombies have a different idea. When they rise from their watery graves to take over the City by the Bay, it looks like it'll be a working vacation after all. — Enjoy the thrill of re-kill with Neeta Lyffe, Zombie Exterminator. ~ Fabianspace › Content › Horror Books Category:Series